Amid The Ruins
"Amid The Ruins", retitled "Episode 9", is the fourth episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It will be released on July 22, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam, PlayStation Network and PlayStation Vita, on July 23rd for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, and on July 24th for iOS. Plot Synopsis If you hacked Sarita's hand off The episode starts with Sarita screaming. She would ask Clementine why she did that before the walkers start pouncing, and biting her whole body. Hearing her screams, Kenny comes to her aid. able to kill all the walkers, but Sarita is already dying, falling to the ground, as she keeps losing the blood from her hacked off hand. Kenny would be seen angry at Clementine, blaming her for what happens to Sarita, and tells her to stay away from both of them. Clementine would be given some choices, axe Sarita right away, or tell Kenny that they have to go. Either way, Sarita would be killed, leaving Kenny angry, blaming Clementine even more with increased hostility. Concerning all the walkers might gonna sense their presence soon, Mike grabs Kenny, and the two run off, Clementine gets left behind. She killed some walkers, as Luke, and Nick (Determinant) run away from the herd, try to catch up with Sarah by leaving Clementine behind to fend off herself from the walkers. If Nick is alive, Nick would be seen shot at the back of his shoulder by Tavia, though it is unknown whether the shot was intended by Tavia or it was accidental like it was for Carlos. Back to where Clementine is, Clementine still fending herself amongst the walkers, killing some walkers as he searching for Kenny. Clementine then would be given options whether she yells out to Kenny, or to Luke. Either way, Rebecca would be the one who found her. She later expresses her relief upon finding Clementine, and tell Clementine that Luke was with her, but Luke left her. not so long after that, the two realized that they have to get out from there, Clementine sees a way far ahead, and two rushes up walking towards the gap between the herd, only to be surrounded once more. Rebecca panics, and tells Clementine to back up, back to the hiding. but Jane finds them, telling them to stay calm, and walk slowly. but Rebecca chickens out, running to a tree, and hides behind it, pleading Jane for her help. "We can't clamp up like this. we need to spread out..." Jane says. Clementine could say she agrees with Jane, or stay with Rebecca's side, either choice, Jane would get back to where she left Clementine, and Rebecca, and help them getting through the herd. Jane then ask Clementine to get a walker's attention, so that Jane could get the 'cow-catcher'. Clementine successfully caught a walker's attention, while Jane sneaks up behind it. just about the walker going to attack Clementine, Jane holds it, and remove its jaw from its skull. Jane then use that walker as a camuflage amongst the walkers, pushes through the herd, with Rebecca, and Clementine walking behind her. The three then enter the woods. In the next morning. Rebecca, Jane, and Clementine are still separated from the rest of the group. Rebecca seems to be exhausted, while Clementine, and Jane keeps walking in front of her. Clementine would then ask Rebecca is everything alright, "No. I'm not alright." Rebecca answers. Clementine would be then seen visually concerned about Rebecca's well being. "But I'll be a lot better when we get to the others." Rebecca then added that she concerns about everyone else, Luke... Sarah... Kenny. She afraid what if no one is alive when they get to the Parker's Run. Jane then tell Rebecca that if they are not there, there's nothing they could do about it. "Don't even say things like that!" Rebecca bluffs. Jane then apologized. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Coming Soon Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Luke *Nick (Determinant) *Bonnie *Rebecca *Sarah *Sarita *Mike *Jane *Arvo Deaths *Sarita *Nick (If saved in "A House Divided") *Sarah *Rebecca Impacts This list will show the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 *If Clementine put down Lee Everett in "No Time Left", when Jane and Clementine encounter Nick (Video Game)'s reanimated corpse (determinant), Clementine will say to Jane she has done this before. Season 2 *Clementine will have a scratch on her cheek if you tried to help Kenny when Carver was beating him in "In Harm's Way". **If you did not help Kenny or Carlos, Sarita will have this scratch instead. *Sarita's forearm will be missing if you chose to amputate it in "In Harm's Way". Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of Arvo. *First appearance of Rebecca's Baby. *Last appearance of Sarita. *Last appearance of Sarah. *Last appearance of Rebecca. *Last appearance of Nick. (If saved in "A House Divided") *This is the first episode with variant title screens. The thumbnail will look different depending on which platform you play on and which part of the world you live in. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead- Season Two - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 'Amid the Ruins' Trailer|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes